


Rooftops and Robot Spiders

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy Crawly Death Dealers, Decorating, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Themes, Human AU, One Shot, Roman Is Extra (TM), holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt: Decorating For Fall.Virgil just wants to sleep, Patton is putting up decorations, Roman is getting ready for Halloween, and Logan has been sitting on the roof with a book for almost an hour now.





	Rooftops and Robot Spiders

"I hope you are aware that it would not be half as complicated if you would give in and read the damn instruction manual!" Logan yelled, his words echoing in the cool morning air. Patton glanced up, mildly annoyed.

"Watch your profanity, kiddo, or I will physically fight you! And get off the roof!" Patton retaliated. Logan shook his head and turned back to his book.

The front door burst open, banging against the side of the house with the force of the blow it had received, accompanied by an annoyed Virgil and an over excited Roman. Roman, of course, was singing at the top of his lungs, dragging his youngest brother behind him.

"Dammit, Ro, I wanna go back to bed!" Virgil whined, wrenching his arm free of Roman's grasp. Roman pulled him back.

"This is a family activity, Virgil, you have to do something at least. You don't wanna disappoint Patton, would you? Besides, Logan said we should help, and he's the oldest, so he makes the rules," Roman insisted.

He dragged Virgil across the lawn to where Patton was making half-hearted attempts to construct a miniature ghost out of plastic and glitter. He had the main parts connected, but he had managed to smear the silver and grey glitter all the way from its right eye, down its side and across the grass.

"Patton, you know there's instructions for this kit, right?" Roman asked, briskly tapping his older brother on the shoulder.

Patton sighed, holding up the mostly empty tube of glitter. "I know, kiddo. I'm just having some issues."

Roman wrinkled his nose, thinking. "You could always just have the ghost without the sparkles, but that's no fun," he complained, immediately shooting down his own idea.

Logan called down at them again from his perch beside the chimney. "You could always stop messing with that and try to set up something that doesn't require so much glitter," he yelled. "Just a thought."

"Shut the hell up, Lo!" Virgil snapped, flipping his oldest brother the bird.

"Virge! Language! Someone sure is grumpy," Patton scolded him. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, kiddo?"

"It's not which side I woke up on, it's the fact that I woke up at all," Virgil complained, pulling his hoodie fighter around his small frame as the wind picked up, swirling the golden and red leaves in mini tornados, spinning around and around across the ground in an intricate dance of color.

Patton reached out questioningly, offering the youngest a tentative hug, which was fortunately accepted. Virgil closed his eyes, leaning into Patton's embrace as the older boy soothingly played with his hair.

Logan smoothly leapt from the roof to the second floor balcony in a single flowing movement, breaking up the impromptu hug and startling his younger brothers. Virgil huffed, turning and walking back inside. Logan send a questioning glance at Patton and Roman, flicking a hand back in Virgil's direction. "What stick got shoved up his a-"

"He's just a bit grumpy, Lo, leave him be," Patton interjected, sending his older brother a warning glance at the near slip.

Roman skipped over to Logan, slipping his elbow through the older boy's, grinning up at him proudly. "I know what I'm gonna be for Halloween, Lo," he said proudly.

Logan smiled fondly at him, ruffling his hair in a rare gesture of affection. "And what might that be, little prince?"

"A robot spider!" Roman said proudly, puffing out his chest. Patton dropped the glitter tube immediately, running to Virgil and clutching his arm. Virgil, startled by his older brother’s sudden movement, started to leap back, pulling Patton against him protectively.

Logan grinned at their theatrics, shaking his head as he turned back towards the house. Patton darted forward, quick as a snake, to pull their brother backwards into a group hug, giggling as Logan slumped in defeat, letting out a sigh.

Logan let out a breath that sounded almost content instead of annoyed. “You know, I do believe that this is the first time we’ve all been in the same room together for quite some time,” he observed. “Even though we are not in a room, per se, but you know what I mean.”

Patton smiled at his brothers. “If we could take a screenshot of this moment, I think I’d be happy to live in it forever,” he said, bouncing on his heels. Then he frowned. “Well...as long as we could come out for breaks so we didn’t miss the other holidays. After all, who can live without Christmas?”

“Well, I mean…”

“Virgil...don’t even start.”


End file.
